


We Don't Talk Anymore

by twelvenineteen



Series: Pieces of BeomNyeong [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, implied self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: It's just not the same anymore.





	

It's been months since the air between the two had been tensed and still. The members noticed it. They weren't too comfortable to ask at first but Jackson got irritated one day and asked both of them personally. Even when there's something wrong between them, they still think the same way; saying the same things. “We just don't talk anymore.”

 

Jackson probed Jinyoung further though. But all he can say is, “Just. It's just not the same anymore.”

 

“So you don't love each other anymore?”

 

“Maybe we don't love each other enough. I don't know..”

 

Jackson stopped at that. Jinyoung sounded too broken for him to continue. He wasn't crying but he knows Jinyoung is hurting as much. 

 

The members just left it like that, hoping for a miracle that they would go back to the way things were even if it means looking at them being secretly cheesy together.

 

Jinyoung started going out with Mark more and more each day. As friends, they said. But it's quite obvious it's more than that.

 

Jaebum started coming home late. One bruise each day. The bruises started getting more day by day and all them wanted to ask but none dared to. 

 

Jinyoung is the only one who knows but at the same time he doesn't. Because he didn't think Jaebum would go that far.

 

It was late at night when Jinyoung got back home. He was walking past Jaebum's room, glancing inside as the door was open and saw Youngjae kneeling beside the bed with Jaebum sleeping on it. He was fiddling with something and it got Jinyoung curious. He furrowed his eyebrows, walking towards the younger quietly.

 

Jinyoung placed a hand on his shoulder and Youngjae jumped slightly, looking up. He sighed when he saw that it's just Jinyoung, putting a hand on his chest.

 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked in a hushed tone despite already seeing the first aid kit that Youngjae was fiddling with on the bed.

 

Youngjae nudged his head over to Jaebum silently. “He didn't even have the energy to fix himself today like always.”

 

Jinyoung tapped Youngjae's shoulders again to get his attention. The younger looked up.

 

“I'll do it. You can go back to sleep. It's late,” Jinyoung said. Youngjae was slightly hesitant as if Jinyoung is going to kill Jaebum the moment he leaves the room but he eventually stood up and left (not closing the door just in case).

 

Jinyoung kneeled beside the bed, nearer to Jaebum's face. He turned his attention to the first aid kit, refusing to look at the leader's face yet. Jinyoung turned to Jaebum's bruise on his cheekbone and started applying the cream gently with his index finger. He was applying on the second bruise when Jaebum stirred in his sleep, grumbling to himself.

 

“Youngjae I told you it’s fine-” Jaebum held Jinyoung's wrist away from his face, thinking it's Youngjae but stopped in mid sentence the moment he touched the younger's wrist. He knows.

 

His eyes opened and he saw Jinyoung by his bed. They stared each other long enough for it to get uncomfortable and looked away at the same time, Jaebum letting go of Jinyoung's hand. 

 

“I'll be done soon,” Jinyoung said to Jaebum's surprise.

 

“You don't have to,” Jaebum said sincerely, not wanting to trouble anyone especially Jinyoung.

 

“It'll heal faster. It's fine, you can go back to sleep. I'll leave when I'm done,” Jinyoung insisted and continued from where he left off. It was slightly intimidating working on Jaebum's face when the older is staring right at him but his stare was a soft one, not angry; not unwelcomed. 

 

Jinyoung was putting on a band-aid on one if the cuts when he suddenly voiced out, breaking the silence. “You're always coming home with bruises nowadays…”

 

That's it. There's no question after it nor was it a question itself. It was as if Jinyoung was simply thinking to himself but out loud. Jaebum wasn't even sure if he had wanted a reply.

 

“How did you-” Jinyoung paused abruptly, his fingers just leaving Jaebum's cheek but still hovering. 

 

“Jinyoung? Are you ok?” Jaebum asked, suddenly worried. Jinyoung's face changes slowly to something close to fear, realising something in his mind that Jaebum doesn't know of.

 

Jinyoung turned his eyes to Jaebum. “It's not, right? You didn't do that….. right?”

 

Jaebum was confused for a few seconds but then realised soon that Jinyoung had it figured out - where he got his bruise, how he got his bruise, why was he always coming home late at night. Jinyoung knows. He always know.

 

Jaebum chose to remain silent but his face shows that he knows what Jinyoung is talking about. Jinyoung rests his hand at the edge of the bed, still looking at Jaebum, hoping that his assumption is wrong.

 

“Tell me you didn't go there.  _ Please _ , Jinyoung begged, his doe eyes already shining from welled-up tears.

 

“Jaebum hyung. You didn't right? Answer me!!” Jinyoung shook his arm violently.

 

“It's none of your business,” Jaebum said and turned his head away. He turned his body to follow and winced slightly at the bruise on his hip. He bites his lower lip hard so that Jinyoung wouldn't realise the trouble he was having just to turn his body to the side.

 

But Jinyoung noticed. He quickly turned Jaebum's body to lie flat on the bed before he could turn away fully and lifted his t-shirt up. To his horror, Jaebum lower stomach is covered with big dark bruises. Jaebum could see Jinyoung’s breathing getting rapid, just staring at his bruises that he’s been hiding from the others. They were already making a fuss with this bruises on his face - what’s more with these big bruises on his body. And Jinyoung’s reaction is exactly why he didn’t want to tell anyone. But Jinyoung is different. Jinyoung knows. 

 

“Why…” Jinyoung whispered, still not looking at Jaebum. “Jaebum hyung, why?” He looked up, meeting Jaebum’s eyes.

 

“Because I want to?” Jaebum huffed out frustratedly, pulling down his t-shirt. “Just leave, Jinyoung. I didn’t ask you to fix my face anyway,” Jaebum said, closing his eyes. He can feel that Jinyoung is still there, kneeling beside his bed. He heard the younger sobbed and he could feel his heart breaking into million pieces. He forced himself not to open his eyes until Jinyoung leaves but the younger didn’t leave. Instead, he continued aiding Jaebum’s bruises on the face. He heard Jinyoung leave after he was done and Jaebum opened his eyes.

 

The first aid kit wasn’t closed nor kept yet but Jaebum didn’t need to wonder long as Jinyoung walked back into his room, closing the door. He had a small bowl of water and a clean towel in his hand. He went to Jaebum’s bed and pushed the older’s leg slightly and gently, taking a seat on the small space at the edge of the bed. He lifted Jaebum’s shirt once again and stared at the bruises for long as if examining how bad they were. Jaebum should have felt uncomfortable but he wasn’t. He simply looked at Jinyoung’s expressions, his eyes, even his little actions like the twitch of his lips, his little gulp when he ran his fingers across Jaebum’s stomach.. Everything.

 

Jinyoung quietly soaked the small towel into the water and wring it into the same bowl. He dabbed the warm towel carefully on the bruises, frowning at times. 

 

“Is this from today?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“Which one?”

 

Jinyoung paused and looked up just to frown at Jaebum. He knows Jaebum is not playing around. He just couldn’t believe Jaebum has been hiding the bruises on his body for a long time. He didn’t say anything afterwards and Jaebum was still tired so he fell asleep with the soothing and comforting touch of Jinyoung’s hand even though it’s just the towel touching his bruises.

 

“You can die there, hyung. Please don’t go there anymore. It’s literally like a place where people go to die but they were too scared to kill themselves so they let others do it slowly,” Jinyoung said softly, knowing Jaebum is already asleep. “Don’t die yet. I still love you.”


End file.
